The Resurrected Shinobi
by ExplosionsandNarwhals
Summary: I have no words to describe it as I am horrible at doing so. Don't expect frequent updates. No Naruto pairings meaning there will not be a harem and no romantic scenes/related stuff until I decide I am not as awkward as I am now.


I do not own Naruto or The Seven Deadly Sins.

 **Warning:** First fic don't expect Naruto or other characters to be in character, slight cursing, don't know how to write battle scenes there are probably going to be bad if written by me, this will not be updated daily I might not even update in a year for all I know so don't expect fast updates, I do not know how to write romantic stuff the only kind of romantic interaction will be that of Sakura and sasuke just for the sake of the plot and it isn't even that good, and finally no yaoi or yuri sry but Im not comfortable enough to write it without wanting to erase my existence, I am not against it though.

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

 **One year before Holy Knights Captain Death**

In a forest near Camelot. A 'shadow', taller than the Sacred Tree in the Fairy King's Forest, larger than the Giant Beast Albion, has a fox-like form with rabbit like ears and front paws with the shape of human hands.

As this fox-like figure came into the light it's form became clearer and clearer to the point where you could see it had burnt orange fur and silted blood-red eyes. This fox-like creature was known as the Kyuubi or as his partner and close friends call him, Kurama.

As Kurama walked through the forest he came to a halt in front of a mountain wall covered in vines, where he passes through.(similar to where Rapunzel lived, {tangled series})

On the other side of the wall there were three coffins covered in grass, dirt and flowers. The coffin in the middle was illuminated by a light of unknown origin as cracks appeared on its cover.

From these cracks a fist shot out causing the cover of the coffin to be thrown in the air. And so from the now uncovered coffin a tan muscular male figure rises.

He had blonde hair which looked to be brighter than the sun itself, deep ocean blue eyes that held a mischievous glint with warmth and thirst for adventure, and lastly he was wearing black ANBU style pants which had multiple pockets with beige ninja pouches.

"Who's the one that came up with the idea to put me in a coffin?" His voice was rough from being in a sleep like state for so long.

 **"You dumbass, did you hit your head somewhere to forget what happened after the 4th Shinobi War?"** The bijuu said with a worried yet sarcastic tone as he looked down on his jinchuuriki.

The blonde male looked up at his partner with a small smile filled with sympathy and happiness at the idea that his partner had been worried for him, he responds with playful serious as he looked Kurama in the eye "I wouldn't forget what happened after we sealed that hag even if I was hit in the head with a Bijuudama. By the way Kurama how's life since I came up with the idea of sealing our bodys in the coffins?"

 **"It's been well kit though you missed the reconstruction of the world, the new types of energy these new humans and races have, and a war that ended three thousand years ago."** he said, his voice filled with a crazed thirst for adventure and pity as he thought of his journey during the years without his partner in crime Uzumaki Naruto.

The now named Naruto has a look of excitement at the thought of new races and humans with possible different powers and energy, by what he can sense from his location in the mountain wall. But he looks to the ground as if mourning for those lost in some unnecessary war possible caused by the powerful races in this 'new' world.

As if someone threw a bucket of cold water on him, he looks to his side sensing an evil presence that is coming from the coffin next to his own. As he walks closer to open said coffin it explodes causing its remains to fall around a woman with a rather large forehead.

She had long bubblegum colored hair that was styled in two low ponytails but left two strands lose which framed her heart shaped face, she was wearing a pinkish colored dress with white sakura petals but had a slash on the sides of both her legs with a tight black pants which stopped at her knees under her pink dress.

As the pink-et looked at Naruto with, dare I say, anger so much anger that she looked like sealing Kaguya was child's play _"oh god please have mercy"_ Naruto thought as a punch came towards his face, he closed his eyes expecting a world of pain and suffering … nothing happened. He's alive and breathing no bruises whatsoever.

As he slowly opened his eyes he saw a river of tears streaming down her face as she looked at her hand "Sakura is everything okay?" he asked unsure if he should have or not, but it was too late if something bad happens then it's his fault for asking if not … HALELUYA HE SURVIVED.

She looked up at him with broken emerald-green eyes, it was silent for a few seconds before those broken emerald-green eyes hardened and she opened her mouth "I'm sorry I attacked Naruto, my vision was a bit blurry and I thought you were a civilian" she said the word filled with venom.

"It's ok Sakura o thought you may have lost your memories but I'm guessing that there are no side effects in having our minds sealed and body's hidden from those seeking immortality." he said as if it were common knowledge in there little circle of trust, he did celebrate in his mind for not getting punched.

And just like that his celebration was short-lived as he received a punch to the gut, no warning whatsoever "Sakura *cough* what was *cough cough* that for?" he managed to wheeze out as he hugged his stomach in pain.

She looks at him with a deadpan face as she pointed at him "You said Sasuke would most likely wake up before me so how did I end up waking before him?" she asked with eyes filled with confusion and worry for her lover.

He looked at her as if she was crazy "I never said that I only said that he might wake up before you because of how strong his mind is and how it could easily break the seal when it was in its weakened state."

Her reaction to the look he gave her and the half assed explanation was one that promised pain if he said or did anything else that either insulted her or her lover. Suddenly she felt a pull at the collar of her pinkish dress and warm lips touched hers, and she would recognize those warm lips anywhere, it was her Sasuke.

After what felt like years but were just mere seconds the couple hear barfing noises causing them to separate and slowly turn their heads around in the direction of the sound mentioned earlier. And the sound came from none other than the idiot bijuu and its idiot container _"Oh they are so dead"_ where the thoughts of the Uchiha and Haruno as their killer intent spiked.

The sudden spike of killer intent caused the noises to stop as both bijuu and jinchuuriki turn around slowly and have a chakra enhanced punch/susanoo fist right into their faces. Their dazed faces is enough to let the pink-et to examine (read mentally undress) him as she 'examines' him she noticed that his hair somehow had grown to cover his rinnegan eye and get long enough to get rid of his duck but hairstyle, he was wearing ANBU styled blake pants which had many pockets, he had a seal that was placed on his wrist for easy access to his sword, and he had black fingerless gloves with a metal plate that had the Uchiha crest.

As she finished 'examining' him she looks up and sees that he is staring at their blonde leader with a serious face "Oi dobe what were you and Kurama talking about before we interrupted" he said causing all the shinobi gears in her head start to work making her remember hearing two muffled voices before jumping out of the coffin.

"Well, before you two interrupted, me and the fuzz ball were talking about how the world had changed during the years and how there seemed to be other species/races roaming the earth." Naruto said looking as serious as he had been when leading the Shinobi Alliance during the war.

 **"Oi kit don't call me that I am the Almighty Kyuubi the Strongest bijuu, so don't go calling me such an undignified name."** he gave the blond a glare, the other stuck his tongue out in retaliation **"As I was saying there was a war but that's for another story. Right now we are in a forest near Camelot a kingdom in Britania."** he took a deep breath before continuing.

 **"The culture here is different so you can't wear any of your shinobi clothes, its ether civilian clothes or armor that are commonly used by knights/holy knights."** he said.

Both Haruno and Uchiha looked at Naruto and got on their knees and lowered their heads, both said in unison "Your orders Hokage-Sama?" he looked at them with mischievous eyes promising a world of fun.

"Yes in fact I do." he said giving them a smirk. He continued speaking while doing the correct string of hand seals for the resealing "I'm going on a journey all around Britannia and on the way create an alliance with all the races Giants, Fairies and more. We will meet again, in the Kingdom of Liones, at the castle, in ten years. Good luck and have fun, oh but don't forget to use the jutsu" he winks at them and gives out a perverted chuckle.

As he finished giving out his orders and farewells both he and the Kyuubi are on the last sequence of hand seals, both started to glow and the kanji for seal starts to appear and swirls from around his torso up to go chest.

The Kyuubi and Uzumaki finish with the same hand sign, with their chakra slowly slipping out of there skin, causes an explosion of bright colors which surrounds them and in a flash of yellow and orange both disappear.

 **Two Days Before Holy Knights Captain Death**

It was a normal day, clear sky, birds were chirping and the sound of the bustling streets of Liones where as normal as it could be, but it felt as though something will happen.

In front of a commonly known bar a cloak covered figure was walking 'ominously' in the castles general direction. As he approaches the castle one of the Holy Knights passing by notices the figure and this Holy Knight is none other than the Captain of the soon to be traitors. The Dragon Sin Of Wrath, Meliodas.

 _"Uhm … wonder who that guy is. Meh not my problem I gotta go see Elizabeth"_ and just like that, he completely ignores him to see the little silver haired princess. But as he passes by the figure a sudden gust of wind blows the hood of the man's cloak which reveals similar sun-kissed blonde hair, deep ocean blue eyes and six whisker marks three on each cheek.

The man seemed startled by the wind and by how his hood was easily blown away "EHHH?!" the figure exclaimed in barely suppressed surprise, as he was sure he had connected the hood to his head with chakra.

 **"I already told you Naruto, it's the same concept as three climbing and water walking. Too little and you slip too much you explode."** the beast signed **"You should rest for now, you've been doing this for a month already so rest and replenish your chakra. *Yawn* I'm also tired so don't wake me up for something stupid, I need my sleep"** he said cutting the mental link.

"*sign* I should have known I couldn't keep this up for too long, it's a miracle it lasted a month I guess my control is getting better" Naruto said to himself as he started to walk towards the castle with the intentions to explore the unknown territory if needed to run away.

Meliodas had stopped because of the figures unexpected face _"Uh guess that saying about not judging a book by its cover was true … kinda"_ he thought, as he started to walk towards the castle intending on forgetting this strange encounter.

But fate had other ideas as, coincidently they were going in the same direction as the strange man. _"Well might as well do my job … uhm now that I think about it if he is dangerous he might harm Elizabeth"_

At some point, while in the dark parts of his mind, his body had gone on auto pilot so by the time he was back in control he bumped into the man that was going in the same direction as him.

* * *

Before someone comments on it Naruto does not have the sage's power, or his half of it anyway, (for now) he would be too overpowered/more overpowered than he and his teammates already are in **this** universe, I always wanted to see him training to control his massive pools of chakra I find the concept of it extremely interesting.

Review but no flames please.


End file.
